The Kiss
by Yoshilementalist
Summary: Ma version de la deuxième partie du finale de la saison 6.


Bonjour!

Me revoilà pour mon second os, qui n'est pas plus original que le premier... Bref je remercie infiniment ceux qui ont commenté le précédent!

Place désormais à ma version du finale de la saison 6 ( que je suis en train de visionner, je me base sur ce que youtube a, à nous proposer...). Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je fais ça à but non lucratif, juste pour mon plaisir personnel...

Merci de m'avoir lu!

Enjoy !

**Pdv Lisbon**

Je prends mon téléphone et l'appelle, je sais que je vais le décevoir. Je sais qu'il se sentira trahi, déçu par mes actes et mon attitude. Mais rester auprès de lui, serait une erreur de ma part. Il décroche.

"Salut Térésa, comment vas-tu, tu dois bientôt atterrir. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?

Je ne répond pas. Je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Térésa, que se passe-t-il, il y a un problème? me questionne-t-il. Sa voix trahit son inquiétude naissante.

-Marcus... Heu... Voilà.Je ne viendrai pas... Je suis sincèrement désolée... Je savais déjà un peu que toi et moi cela ne pouvait pas marcher

-Mais... Mais... On avait des tonnes de projets nous deux! Et tu me largues comme ça? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes d'avis comme ça?

J'ai l'impression qu'il hurle.

-Écoute, Jane au dernier moment est venu dans l'avion et... S'est déclaré. Il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont véritablement touché, des choses que je ressens également à son égard. Des choses que je ne peux pas ignorer, ni réprimer. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête là, Marcus.

-Sale enfoiré... Il n'y a que lui pour faire un coup pareil. Et tu ne vaux pas mieux. Comment j'ai pu croire que tu m'aimais, alors qu'en fait, tu en pinçais pour l'autre. J'ai vraiment été con!

-Attends Marcus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Tu n'étais pas un lot de consolation... Mais je me suis trompée. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier. Mais je me suis trompée.

- Je m'en fiche réellement. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. "

Sa voix est froide, il raccroche. Je prends une bonne inspiration, j'ai fait mon choix. Et maintenant, je sais que c'est le bon.

**Pdv Lisbon**

J'arrive devant la salle d'interrogation. Il est là, assis sur une chaise, la jambe allongée sur une autre. Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, petit geste qu'il effectue à chaque fois qu'il réfléchit. Derrière, la baie vitrée, un gardien. Quelle heure peut-il bien être? Le jour est levé. Je prends une profonde inspiration. Tout va bien se passer.

J'entre dans la pièce, il relève la tête. Je finis, par m'assoir sur une des chaises. Comme si j'interrogeais un suspect. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'en est pas un, non cette fois-ci, c'est l'homme que j'aime. Je pose les coudes sur la table, qui nous sépare.

"-Hey, je commence, je cherche un peu mes mots.

-Hey, me répond-il. Il a encore ce regard absent, qu'il prenait parfois, lorsqu'il voulait se détacher des évènements.

-Tu t'es encore fourré dans un sacré pétrin...

Bizarrement, je continue à le tutoyer... Je trouve que cela sonne plutôt bien.

-Oh, tu sais, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

-Comment va ta jambe?

-Bien, bien... Tu ne vas pas à Washington.

-Non. Te rappelles-tu ce que tu as dit?

-Oui, bien sûr. Juste histoire, d'éviter tout quiproquo, nous parlons bien du fait que je me suis mis dans de beaux draps?

-Non. Non. De l'autre chose.

-Oh ça, dit-il en prenant un air plus grave.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, ces beaux yeux bleus profonds. Mais je savais que derrière ce portrait enchanteur, se cachait un homme torturé. J'avais aperçu cette part de lui, plusieurs fois même si cela restait assez rare qu'il se dévoile. Je me rappelait qu'au mariage de Van Pelt et Rigsby, quelques larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux. Moi même avait été émue, lors de la demande en mariage. Je voyais à quel point le temps filait, sournois, qui glissait entre mes doigts. Je me voyais vieille fille. Déçue par l'Amour, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de relation stable. Alors me marier... C'était peut-être pour cela que je m'étais jetée à corps perdu dans cette relation avec Pike, car ma hantise, c'était bien de finir seule...

-Ce n'était pas une blague, ni un de tes tours, demandai-je tout de même, légèrement sceptique. J'avais toujours tout abandonné pour lui. Tout et là encore je recommençais. Et si là je découvrais que c'était un mensonge...

-Oui,je n'ai dit que la vérité, et je pense ce que j'ai dit. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir prononcé ces mots, me répond-il d'une voix calme et posée.

-Bien. Car je ressens la même chose, dis-je, un petit sourire aux commissures de mes lèvres. Ces paroles étaient simples mais avaient le but d'être direct. je n'ai jamais été douée pour exprimer mes sentiments.

-Oh quelle chance!Cette fois-ci un large sourire vient éclairer son visage, découvrant ses dents. Mais...et pour Pike?

-Il comprendra.

C'était faux bien sûr, nous étions fâchés, il ne voulait plus me revoir. J'éprouvais un léger remord pour avoir donner un faux espoir, à cet homme envers qui j'éprouvais beaucoup de respect, mais rien de plus. Cependant ce sentiment se retrouva bien vite remplacé par une joie intense.

-Redis-le encore une fois., lui murmurai-je, en rougissant un peu.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois redire?

Pdv Jane.

Elle m'aime... Elle m'aime... Elle m'aime! Je suis heureux, heureux comme un gamin. Pour une fois, et ce depuis bien des années, je me sens bien. Une de mes pensées va à Angela et Charlotte. Je ne vous oublierai jamais mes deux anges, et vous garderai toujours en moi, une place spéciale. Mais je vous ai vengées et je pense désormais pouvoir, saisir ma chance et définitivement tourner la page.

Elle me regarde, surprise, par ma dernière phrase. Mon visage redevient un peu plus sérieux, mon cœur s'emballe. Il rut. J'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je me penche en avant, au-dessus de la table et saisis délicatement son menton. Un courant électrique traverse l'air, nos souffles se mêlent. Une fois de plus, nos regards se croisent. Elle est tellement belle... Ses yeux magnifiques émeraudes brillent. Je sais que je pourrai m'y perdre...

En un instant, je capture ses lèvres. C'est un doux baiser. Notre premier baiser. Un frisson me parcourt.

"Eh! arrêtez ça! crie l'agent, en tambourinant sur la vitre.

Nous arrêtons de nous embrasser. Mais je garde ma main là où elle est, en contact avec sa peau. Enfin, je suis de nouveau heureux, enfin j'ai retrouvé le bonheur. Je le sens. Nous nous sourions mutuellement. La vie ne m'a jamais paru aussi légère.


End file.
